Flirting with Death
by Saij Spellhart
Summary: Zero dies. like he usually does But this time he wakes up in the Soul society And finds himself under arrest. Can the savvy maverick hunter worm his way out of this one? Full powered Zero later. And Shuhei better give back his Z saber. Romance later.
1. And so Hell Must Have Frozen Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Megaman X or any of its characters. I'm not that fortunate.

**Alright This is a Megaman X and BLEACH crossover. Zero is my favorite character from Megaman X series so This is a story about what it would be like if he died and went to the Soul Society. Zero is a reploid, which is a sort of robot that replicates a human. So he doesn't really have a Soul. But for the purposes of this story he has developed one. Don't worry he won't stay armorless forever. I still haven't decided who to have him romantically involved with, I hope to figure it out eventually. Please Review and tell me how I did on my first crossover.**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Summary: Zero dies and wakes up in the Soul Society. Upon his arrival Rukia and Shuhei arrest him in order to determine whether he is a threat or not. After careful consideration the central 46 decides Zero is non-threatening and makes preparations to adapt the former reploid into the ranks of the 13 court guard squads. Meanwhile Zero trys to figure out what the hell he's got himself mixed up in.

* * *

Chapter 1: And so Hell Must Have Frozen Over...

"Where am I?" Zero sat up after gaining consciousness to find himself on solid ground made of foreign soil. His head was making it hard to get his bearings straight, the pain was disorientating. His body felt heavy like he'd been sleeping for a very long time.

A surge of pain shot through zero's mind and he clutched his head to make it subside. The last thing he could remember happening was X screaming his name and the blood. Blood all over the place. Most likely his, which wasn't really blood, it was hydrolics and other liquids that simulated blood for reploids. It also served to help circulate the tiny nano machine that were his auto-repair system. but that system couldn't repair wounds that were over 70% damage to his core systems.

"What the hell happened?"

Zero looked himself over and was relieved to find himself in one piece. Except he was minus his usual armor. Instead he was dressed only in his black skin tight suit that was designed to be worn under his armor like skin. The suit was designed to allow lots of mobility while also giving the wearer excellent protection, from a lot of things at least. The reploid absently reached up and scratched his head. He was mildly surprised to feel hair in his fingers rather than his usual helmet. _This is odd. _

As far a Zero could remember that suit of armor was practically his body. He looked at himself again. _So what is this?_ It was almost like he'd become _human_. Trained from creation not to panic the reploid tried to stand and get a look at his surroundings. His legs felt weak and unsteady but he made it to his feet. A quick glance around told him that he was not anywhere he could recognize. In fact the buildings looked ancient and beaten. His mind quickly picked up on the style of building but the time period was harder to place as the buildings seemed to be from many different eras. _Japan? Why am I in Japan?_ And feudal Japan at that. Zero tried to scan the surrounding area but his scanners didn't respond. _Am I dreaming? It's like I'm a human..._

"You are under arrest for the disturbance of peace in the Soul Society. We ask that you come with us." stated a voice behind him. It was a feminine voice, but it also held a edge of ice that screamed serious.

Knowing better than to cause a ruckus Zero willingly put his hands over his head and turned around to face his accusers. "I come in peace." He said lamely in hopes that he could avoid any trouble. The two people in front of him sported looks of surprise when he spoke. Zero mirrored their surprise when he got a good look at what they were wearing. "Are you ninjas?"

"No." they both said regaining their masks of serious. "We are Soul Reapers."

"We ask that you avoid making a scene and come with us." said the shorter of the two. She had shoulder length black hair and almost jewel-like purple eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." said Zero, more than willing to cooperate. "May I ask what time period this is?"

"Time period?" said the taller of the two. he was a male with strange markings on his face including a 69."This is the Soul Society, there isn't a _time period._"

Zero looked confused.

"If you are here..." said the female. "Than you are dead."

The shock felt like a slap to the face. Then he tried to find some kind of rationality.

"I can't be dead. I'm a reploid. We are robots we can't go to an after life. If I died I would just simply shut down."

"What is a _reploid?"_ asked the male of the two _soul reapers._

"I'm a mechanical being designed to replicate humans. I don't have a soul."

The two reapers looked at him quizzically before the female stepped forward and grabbed his hands. "Please just come with us. We can get this sorted out when we get out of the open. Your presence is scaring the inhabitants of the Rukon district."

Zero willingly let her take his hands and bind them with a strange spell that involved words. Meanwhile the male reaper just watched stoically, most likely making sure he didn't try to resist. "What is your name?" asked Zero.

The female looked at him with a softer expression and replied, "Rukia Kuchiki."

Zero turned his gaze to the male reaper, who quickly realized what was wanted from him. "Shuhei Hisagi." He said plainly.

They were just about to take Zero away when something caught his eye. "Wait!" Yelled Zero panicked for once." The reapers glared at him in response. "See that metal rod on the ground." Zero motioned towards it with his chin. "Don't leave that there. It's mine. and it would be bad if someone who doesn't know how to use it tampers with it."

Shuhei walked up to it. "What is it?"

"It's my sword." Zero had decided to answer truthfully. "Just don't push any of the buttons on it."

The male reaper bent forward and carefully picked up the metal bar.

"Thanks." Zero willingly followed the reapers as they led him down a series of roads through the town. "So I take it you guys are like the local police?"

"You could say that." replied the one called Rukia. "I've been to the world of the living before. You look nothing like the robots I've seen there. Where do you come from?"

"I couldn't tell you. Frankly i don't know where I come from myself. My creation was a mystery. But as for where? I'm from Earth. Only... judging from the looks and sounds of it. I have to say I'm from the future." Zero let out an exasperated sigh at his conclusion. _Now they'll think I'm a loony._

"That's a far fetched story but not impossible." Said Rukia

"So you believe me?" Zero dared to hope.

"No. I just said it wasn't impossible."

"We have good reason to be suspicious of your origin." Said Shuhei from behind them

After that the group was quiet. Zero took advantage of the moment and studied the female reaper's attire. He failed again to recognize the time period and only concluded that the clothes were long kimono-like robes that were the color of black except for a white under-layer. _Shit. Where am I? _

"We are going to detain you until we can get you a hearing with central 46. They will decide what to do with you from there."

"Do I get the death sentence?" Moaned Zero. "Or will they torture me for information. You guys think I'm a spy, don't you?"

"Hell no!" Snapped Rukia taking Zero by surprise. "Sure you caused a scene when you fell from the sky in the Rukon district. But that hardly merits death. The hearing is simply to find out who, or _what _you are."

"Oh." Zero glanced off to the side. _So I'm not really in trouble, right now._ _In that case... _

"Mind your tongue and answer them truthfully." Rukia pushed Zero towards the doors to the hearing room of central 45. Shuhei had since departed to collect items. The higher ups had assigned him a list of things to get.

"Do I get to see you again?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps... I'm squad 13. Shuhei was formerly with squad 9 but he's part of my squad now. They rearranged the squads way back. But this is irrelevant." She motioned for him to proceed.

Zero smirked to himself and turned to face the central 46. _Best behavior. I either kiss ass... Or buy myself a ticket to Hell..._

_________________________  
_

"We have reached a decision." Announced one of the obscured figures that made up the central 46. "Zero Light. (Light being the first name Zero could think to use as a last name) You have been considered non-threatening. We hear-by welcome you to your afterlife and apologize. The 13 court guard squads requests that you take a few of their tests to gauge your abilities. They wish to know the extent of your power as your being is not something we recognize. However it has been confirmed that you are neither Hollow nor Vizard. Select soul reapers will be assigned to watch you. Please do not take offense as this is a reasonable precaution. Do you agree to these terms, Zero Light?"

"Ai." Zero bowed in response trying to recall proper Japanese formalities and gestures.

"You may leave."

The doors behind Zero opened and the reploid took his leave.

* * *

"Zero. We ask that you come with us." Shuhei met Zero as he exited central 46.

"Are you my new babysitters?" The reploid asked nodding to the new face beside Shuhei.

Hisagi gestured to the man standing next to him. "This is Renji Abarai. He is leuitent of squad 6. He is one of the select reapers assigned the honer of aiding you."

Zero looked the new reaper over, filing his appearance into his memory. Renji Abarai he noted had red haired that was currently pulled back in a ponytail. He was also tall and sported strange tattoos on his forehead and arms.

"Oh drop the formal shit Shuhei. I don't think he buys it anyway." Renji held out his hand. "I hope you can fight 'cause this place needs some fresh talent."

Zero grinned and took Renji's hand. The two shared a manly handshake of trying to crush the other's hand. "I like to spar if that's what we're talking about."

"Good. I'll look forward to it." Renji lead the way to the sixth division. "You'll be staying with our division till after you've been evaluated. Stay away from squad 12. They'll do anything to get their hands on you. they like to experiment on stuff. Squad 4 heals and cleans. Squad 11 likes to fight and squad 2 does all the stealth assassination stuff."

"What does your squad do?"

"Renji glanced over his shoulder. "Nothing specific. World of the living missions, paperwork, investigation, all sorts of crap. Same with Shuhei's squad."

Shuhei interrupted the conversation with an announcement. "After the court guard squads test your abilities its possible that you'll be offered a position in them. It's up to you whether you want to join."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zero changed the subject as something suddenly occurred to him. "When do I get my sword back?"

"the captain's will decide that during training." Said Renji.

"Keeping potentially dangerous toys out of the reach of children?"

"I suppose that's one way to put it." answered Shuhei.

"So which squad do you go to for a good time?" Asked Zero with a malicious smirk.

"Haha ha." Laughed Renji. Shuhei chuckled as well. "Don't let the girls hear that. You'll likely get slapped."

The trio stopped in front of the sixth squad division and Shuhei proceeded to hand Zero a bundle. "These are your clothes. you'll be expected to dress like us as long as you are in our custody. The evaluation starts mid morning tomorrow. A reaper will come get you in the morning." Shuhei left after that leaving Zero in Renji's care.

"Don't worry about him." Said Renji. "He likes to take duty seriously. Just wait till he gets familiar with you. He'll loosen up and become friendly."

"I take it I stick out in my current attire." Zero asked. He had previously noted how the female reapers gawked when he'd past any of them earlier.

"you could say that." Said Renji. "It's not everyday you see a man walk around in a skin-tight body suit. Here, I'll show you to your room so you can change, then I'll introduce you to captain Kuchiki."

_Kuchiki... kuchiki...._ Where had he heard that name. _Ru- kia Kuchiki._ "Captain Kuchiki wouldn't happen to be Rukia Kuchiki, would it?" _If it is, then she lied to me._

"No. The captain is a nobleman known as Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki is his younger sister." clarified the red haired reaper.

"I look forward to meeting this captain."

After entering a hall in a quiet wing of the division Renji stopped in front of a door and said. "Here it is. these are your quarters till we figure out otherwise."

Zero thanked him and entered the room and got his first look at his new accommodations. The room was small and had two other doors. On the floor was a rolled up futon and a chest in the corner to store clothes. Other than that the room was empty. Behind door number one Zero found a bathroom without a shower and the second door revealed a closet. Renji had left to go report to his captain so Zero had a moment to himself. Well mostly. He didn't doubt for a second that he was being watched. Zero took this moment to go over himself and try to make some sense of his new body.

After careful observation, he was able to conclude that he was no longer composed over mechanical parts. It seemed that upon arriving in the _Soul Society_ His body took on that of something human. Even his sensory functions had ceased working like a reploid's. _Shit._ Zero took solace in knowing that he hadn't lost everything. He still had his sword. Whatever the reapers had done with it. His top priority was to get on good terms with them and get his Z saber back. Then he planned to find a way to the world of the living and figure out exactly where he was. And what time period. It seemed however that the only way to get access to the world of the living though was to join one of those _squads._ That was going to take some time...

In the meantime Zero unpacked the bundle Shuhei had given him an eyed his new out fit. _Swell. I'm being ninjafied. I wonder if there's anyway I could request this in red?_

After getting dressed, Zero opened the door to the hall and lo and behold there stood another reaper. This one had eyebrows like Renji, only_ less_ elaborate. _They're like a bunch of ants aren't they?_ Zero hadn't bothered attempting to remove his body suit and instead put the soul reaper outfit on over it.

"Hello. Abarai sent me to watch you." Said the young man a little too cheerfully.

"Ah yes. So now its tag team between the sitters." grumbled Zero. The reaper continued to smile and stand there in front of Zero. Zero started to get miffed after several minutes. "And we are standing here why?"

"We are waiting for Abarai, sir." Answered the reaper.

Zero tapped his foot. Apparently this soul reaper was simply here to watch him and had no authority what so ever. _Ah Hell. i should've just stayed in my room._ No sooner had he thought that than the red haired reaper appeared around the corner of the hall. Zero let out a sigh of releif as Renji approached them. Now weird reaper could stop standing there smiling.

"Wow, Zero. Soul reaper garb suits you." Renji smirked as he eyed Zero's new appearance. "How's it feel?"

Zero shot the red head a unenthusiastic look. "Drafty."

Renji laughed at that before becoming serious. "Captain Kuchiki, is currently free at the moment and requests to meet with you. I'll show you the way. The man is nobility so try to be on your best behavior."

"Best behavior? Nobility?" Asked Zero. _Great. give me a moment as I insert a stick up my ass. I take it this _Kuchiki_ has no sense of humor._ "Lead the way. I can't wait."

* * *

So be sure to give me tips and ideas that could possibly make this story any better. This is my first attempt at a crossover and I want to make it something people will read. So help me readers. Anyone can review this story, Anonymous reviews enabled. So tell me!!!! The next chapter will include Zero's evaluation and what squad he ends up joining. There will also be a few drunk people and Zero will meet a whole cast of reapers. I'll also be introducing the antagonist or at least hinting about it. and No it isn't Aizen. The man is dead and nobody wants him back. My antagonist will be more creative. :D

* * *

Saij Spellhart says thanks!


	2. And so You Give a Knife to a Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Megaman X or any of its characters. I'm not that fortunate.

**As i said before this is a Mega man X and BLEACH crossover. Just to clarify, Zero said his last name was light because there was a man famous for creating the first reploids that went by the name doctor Thomas Light. Since he was basically the father of modern Reploids Zero decided to use his last name. However Zero technically doesn't have a last name. :) Sorry there are no drunk people in this chapter. I had to push that to the next one. But Zero pisses Byakuya off so that should be lots of fun.**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Summary: Zero from Megaman X series dies and wakes up in the Soul Society. Upon his arrival Rukia and Shuhei arrest him in order to determine whether he is a threat or not. After careful consideration the central 46 decides Zero is non-threatening and makes preparations to adapt the former reploid into the ranks of the 13 court guard squads. Meanwhile Zero tries to figure out what the hell he's got himself mixed up in.

* * *

Chapter 2: And so You Give aKnife to a Stranger...

"Captain Kuchiki, I've brought Zero Light," Announced Abarai from the other side of the paper doors of Byakuya's office.

"You may enter." Came the stoic reply.

Renji pulled open the door while standing to the side so Zero could enter. Zero shot Renji a malicious smile and walked into the office. Renji sported a worried expression in response and wondered what the newcomer was up to.

"Captain Kuchiki." Zero half bowed in respect as he entered the room.

Byakuya nodded to him and set aside his paperwork. "I trust you've been given adequate accommodations?"

"Yes sir," said Zero. He proceeded to reach down and grab his pant leg. "So what keeps these things from flying up while you fight and stuff?"

"Zero!" Renji hissed from the hall.

Byakuya ignored this and instead asked. "Have you considered joining one of the 13 court guard squads?"

"It's crossed my mind a time or two. It seems a favorable course of action. Considering the benefits."

Byakuya fixed him with a serious glare. "So what kind of experience do you have? Fighting and otherwise."

"Lets see." Zero pretended to ponder this for a moment before answering. "In the living world I was a reploid. A robot created to replicate humans. I was designed as a combat model so my forte resides in fighting and sword play. I am familiar with all terrain, and weather conditions. I can also perform stealth and reconnaissance missions. My former occupation was a bounty hunter of sorts called a Maverick Hunter. Mavericks were reploids that went mad or malfunctioned. But the most common cause was rebellion against our human creators." Zero paused for a moment to take a breath. "Outside of fighting I'm not much use. I can fill out documents and paper work as well as heavy lifting. but nothing specific."

Byakuya took a moment before nodding. Zero doubted if his explanation made any sense to the Captain.

"So I'm not really good with this interview stuff, y'know being a combat model and all." Zero raised his hands and shrugged.

Byakuya gave him an unamused look, then let out a sigh. The captain clasped his hands together trying to remain impassive.

"So that Rukia woman. She's something else isn't she? Never have I seen such legs on a girl before reploid or human. And her personality, She's got a bite that makes a man curious what she'd be like in-"

"RENJI!" Byakuya screamed. "GET _HIM _OUT OF _MY _OFFICE. NOW!!!"

"Well I thought it was damn hilarious," said Zero as he unrolled his futon.

Renji stood in the doorway while rubbing his temples. "Hilarious, yes. Out of line and very inappropriate, HELL YEAH. What do you want the captain to murder you in your sleep?"

"Psh." Zero dismissed Renji. "The man needs to grow a sense of humor." _If they'd give back my Z saber I wouldn't have to worry about being murdered in my sleep._ "So who has the honors of staring at my God-sent body while I sleep? Do I get a lady reaper this time?" Zero shot Renji a hopeful look.

"You really abhor the watching thing don't you?"

"No I _ENJOY_ feeling like a convicted criminal." Zero answered sarcastically. "Nothing like stalking to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Renji responded with a groan and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. Orders are orders."

"And tolls are tolls and rolls are rolls. And If we don't get no tolls we don't eat no rolls."

"Very funny." Renji groaned again. "Someone will be by to get you in the morning."

That night Zero slept dreamlessly. As a reploid he was known to suffer frequent nightmares followed with severe headaches. It was unusual for him to have a peaceful night of sleep. But morning came all to soon and Zero found himself waking to someone calling his name.

"Zero! Zero Light! Time to get up."

"Yeah yeah. Give me a moment." The former reploid sat up and pushed his long blond hair out of his face. He took a moment to stare unenthusiastically at his hair. _This is going to be a bitch to brush out._ Subsequently his thoughts drifted back to his friends. He wondered what X was doing right now. The naive little Maverick hunter depended on Zero for everything. How must he be coping without his partner and best friend? And Axl. The spunky child-like former assassin must be causing all sorts of ruckus without Zero to keep him in line. _Can I really be dead? And if I am can't they just put me back together? And restart my systems?_

"Zero. Please hurry. You'll be late."

"Alright! I'm coming."

After several minutes and lots of cursing Zero Got his uniform on and managed to brush out his hair and tie it back with string. He then pushed open the door and got a good look at the reaper outside. And let out an irritated sigh. _Just great. Overly happy elaborate eyebrows Renji impersonator again. yaaay..._ "Since you're here.." said Zero. "I'd like to ask you a favor."

The reaper looked at him with a happy eager expression.

"Renji informed me yesterday that I was tying this wrong." Zero held up the ends of his sash. "So if you'll give me a hand." _This is embarrassing. I can't even tie my own pants._

"Sure!" the reaper proceeded to quickly knot Zero's sash for him.

"Thanks."

"If you are ready, the evaluation will be held in the squad 11 training grounds. so it's a little bit of a walk. This way Zero sir."

"Call me sir again and I'll shave off your real eyebrows."

The reaper gulped audibly. "Sorry... um Zero."

"That's better."

Letting the cheerful eyebrows reaper lead the way, they made their way out of the squad 6 division and over to the 11th division. The walk was long and they passed many other reapers along the way. Most of which gawked at Zero and his hair. One thing Zero could be proud of was his god-awfully long blond hair. Said hair was currently tied back in a ponytail and the end of it managed to reach the back of his knees.

Zero was not a tall man. In fact he was short compared to Renji or Shuhei. While only slightly taller than his current escort Zero felt sort of dwarfed by some of the reapers around him. His looks however were a different story. Being a former reploid Zero had been designed with a flawless appearance, strong but slender jaw line, curved sharp nose, a set of piercing blue eyes, and defined arched eyebrows. Zero also sported a sleek body with defined muscles and a lithe appearance. It was little surprise that Zero could turn the head of many females.

It was a little over a half an hour before Zero and his guide reached the 11th squad training grounds. Captain Kuchiki was not present at the evaluation, which didn't surprise Zero in the least. However there were a handful of new reapers that Zero had yet to become acquainted with. One soul reaper stood out with both his monstrous size and the flamboyant hairstyle he sported. Not only that, but the man was loud. Zero could hear him bellowing even from all the way across the training ground.

"That's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki" Overly cheerful elaborate eyebrows reaper informed him. "He's captain of squad 11."

"The combat orientated squad." Zero clarified to himself.

Zero started across the open area of the training ground toward the group of reapers. As he approached the group turned and Zero quickly picked out Shuhei from the crowd.

"When Do we get to the fun stuff?" Zero hollered. "And who's ass do I get to whoop?!"

"I like _this_ one." Said captain Zaraki. "Let's draft him."

"Captain Zaraki, you're forgetting that we have to give him a series of tests first," informed Shuhei.

"And then I can draft him."

"Let's wait until after we witness his abilities to decide that, Captain." said a man with a completely shaven head.

As Zero made it to the group Shuhei stepped forward. "This is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11." He gestured to the tall man with the strange hair. "And the bald one is Ikkaku, and joined at his hip is Yumichika, the one with the funky eyelashes. The white haired captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the woman next to him is Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Ladies that can fight are always the most attractive." remarked Zero after giving Rangiku a once over.

"The same applies to men," giggled Rangiku. "Let's hope you can hold up your end."

"Don't worry, I plan to."

"And If we can finish the introductions," interrupted Hitsugaya. "This is Captain Ukitake of squad 13," He motioned toward an older man with long white hair. "And Shuhei is his lieutenant. Now that we've been introduced you can tell us your name and we can get started with the evaluations."

Zero nodded, eager to start. "My name is Zero Light. And I excel in combat."

"Can I give him the first test?" asked Captain Zaraki. "It would be my pleasure."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before answering quickly. "No. Your first test will include agility and speed. You will perform this without the use of weapons. Instead your focus will be dodging and avoiding both Yumichika and Ikkaku."

"And I'll get my sword back when? Before or after the Calculus?" inquired the former reploid.

"Focus please the first test will now begin." said the 10th captain.

Immediately both Ikkaku and Yumichika broke away from the group and drew their swords. Yumichika went to the left while Ikkaku took the right.

"Hey, that's not fair." said Zero. He avoided a slash from Ikkaku. Yumichika followed close behind with a downward swing that Zero rolled away from. "Why do they get to use weapons? This is kinda one sided if you ask me."

"I can make it even more one sided if you want." said Ikkaku taking a swing at Zero's mid section.

Zero leapt back and then jumped to avoid a swipe at his ankles. For a time both Yumichika and Ikkaku struck at Zero but he remained evasive and neither were able to land blows. It wasn't until Ikkaku came in with and overhead attack and Yumichika with a lower one that Zero lost his footing and found himself at the mercy of the bald reaper's blade. Ikkaku swung his sword again, The blow would have hit Zero's shoulder but a sudden blast of light followed by an explosion sent Ikkaku flying. We the dust cleared Zero was still lying on the ground. He hadn't moved at all and it appeared that the blast hadn't affected him.

"Was that kido?" asked Ukitake.

"It can't be Kido." clarified Hitsugaya. "I sense absolutely no spiritual pressure from this man. In order to perform Kido one has to possess spiritual pressure."

"Then what was it?" asked Rangiku.

The group stared at Zero's hand which glowed an eerie blue.

Zero had his eyes clamped shut when Ikkaku's sword had come at him. He had wished damn hard at that moment that he still had his buster, a small canon built into a reploid's arm that fired energy shots. As if in response to his desperate thoughts and explosion formed in front of him and Zero could feel energy form in his hand. It was very much like what his buster would have felt like. Zero could almost feel the mechanism on his arm once more. But as he opened his eyes he saw only bits dissipating energy in his fist and singed uniform. _Yeah it was too much to hope for. But hey, at least I did something. _The former reploid sat up and flicked his right hand a couple times dispersing the last bits of energy. He glanced around him to see what happened to Ikkaku and was pleased to see that the reaper was more shocked than injured.

"You want to explain how you did that with out so much as an ounce of spirit energy?" Captain Hitsugaya loomed eerily over Zero with a miffed expression.

"Not sure." replied Zero. "I just thought about my former abilities and then BOOM."

The white haired captain gave him a skeptical look. Rangiku and Ukitake remained silent, and Yumichika helped Ikkaku off the ground.

"I suppose that concludes the agility test." said the captain of squad 10. "Let's see what else you've got..."

For the next several hours Zero found himself tested in endurance, hand to hand, jumping, lifting, and anything else that could be related to combat or field work. He even blew away the captains with his ability to sneak around undetected in his stealth evaluation. Because Zero possessed no spiritual pressure he was literally untraceable. Even his new ability to fire shots of energy from his hand gave off no residue. Not a single trace of spirit power.

As the evaluations dwindled down it was time for sword to sword combat. Zero was looking forward to this. His hopes however were immediately dashed when they handed him a average Zanpakuto.

"Where is my Z saber?" He demanded.

"Please understand Zero Light. We don't feel ready to give you back something that could be potentially dangerous." clarified Captain Ukitake.

"Oh, and this katana isn't considered potentially dangerous?" Zero tossed the sword on the ground. "I fight with my Z saber or I'm not fighting at all."

"Be reasonable Light." said Hitsugaya. "We don't even know what this weapon of yours is capable of."

"I can show you." Spat Zero, his face a grimace of irritation.

"I'll fight you." said Kenpachi Zaraki. "And I grant him permission to use his weapon of choice."

"Zaraki! Are you mad?" bellowed Hitsugaya. "You don't even know what this man is capable of!"

"That's the point of the stupid exercise, is it not?" implored Captain Zaraki. "If the boy can't fight to his full potential than this evaluation means nothing." Kenpachi proceeded to snatch Zero's saber away from Captain Ukitake who had been the one in care of the object. Then The 11th captain tossed it to Zero who caught it effortlessly.

"Captain of the combat division. It'll be my honor to fight with you in battle." said Zero.

"Hehehehe." laughed Kenpachi in response. "Just try to keep this interesting."

* * *

Alright so that concludes chapter two. I still don't know who to have Zero romantically involved with so if you could give me Ideas and prepare to discuss them it would be nice. I'm already mulling over several possibilities but I like to be sure when I decide stuff. Please review it would mean lots to me! Next chapter will include celebrating and getting intoxicated as well as some squad four people!

* * *

Saij Spellhart says thanks!


	3. Epic Battles Go BOOM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Megaman X or any of its characters. I'm not that fortunate.

**Chapter three of my crossover. YAY! I'm excited. I decided to just throw Zero in with a bunch of different females and let the reader's decide which relationship they like best! So please let me know. And I'm sorry but I pushed the drunk peoples back to the next chapter 'cause this one was getting long enough and I found a good place to end this chapter anyhoo. Thanks for the reviews on this story. It makes me happy!**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Summary: Zero from Megaman X series dies and wakes up in the Soul Society. Upon his arrival Rukia and Shuhei arrest him in order to determine whether he is a threat or not. After careful consideration the central 46 decides Zero is non-threatening and makes preparations to adapt the former reploid into the ranks of the 13 court guard squads. Meanwhile Zero tries to figure out what the hell he's got himself mixed up in.

* * *

Chapter 3: Epic Battles Go Boom!

Zero braced himself for his first real battle since he arrived in the Soul Society. Judging by the size of the reaper and the fact that he was the _captain_ of the squad that specialized in combat this would most likely be a hard fight. Zero adopted a defensive stance alfa with his saber parallel to the ground. With a calm demeanor he readied himself mentally for the battle he would soon be enveloped in. Then he activated his sword.

Instantly a beam of light rushed from the concentrated titanium alloy hilt. The concentrated energy that made up the blade of the beam glowed a neon green and made fizzing sounds as the intense energy reacted with the air around it. The blade was a little over three feet but the sword changed sizes depending on how Zero swung it. The actual length of the sword was undetermined. Zero noted in the back of his mind how the reapers ooed and awed at the release of his saber.

"I hope that flashy toy of yours, isn't just for show." laughed Kenpachi as he eyed Zero's Z saber.

"Don't worry. This thing isn't for show. If that was my goal I would've bought the flashier model." smirked Zero.

"Oh, good." captain Zaraki. "Come at me!"

Zero darted forward, breaking his defensive stance and alternating into an offensive position. As he closed in on Zaraki he brought his sword across in a side swipe while simultaneously spinning in the opposite direction of his swing and avoiding downward slash from the captain. Zero felt his sword connect with flesh and jumped back to readjust his stance into another defensive one.

"Thats nice." Hissed Kenpachi with pleasure. A slice in Zaraki's abdomen bore the evidence of where Zero's saber made contact with the captain. The wound dribbled a bit with some blood but other than that the wound had been for the most part cauterized. Instead the smell of burnt flesh wafted over the training ground. "You can actually cut me! I'm going to enjoy this!"

With renewed fervor the captain of the 11th squad rushed at Zero swinging in a wild manner that had become the captain's own style. Zero who was not prepared for _that _intense of an attack had a little trouble adjusting and faltered momentarily. Zaraki managed to land a blow on him, slicing into his shoulder. Zero jumped back in pain and assessed his wound. It wasn't very deep, so he moved his full attention back to his opponent. Zaraki was relentless. The battle crazed captain rushed right into another attack and Zero just barely dodged.

"Come on!" I don't like chasing rabbits." Yelled Kenpachi as he swiped at the former reploid again. "Don't tell me that toy can't block!"

"Actually it can't." Said Zero. "not a metal sword at least." He rolled quickly away from another swing by Zaraki. Just to test it out Zero tried connecting blades with the captain's zanpakuto, but just as he'd presumed the zanpakuto went right through the Z saber and swiped dangerously close to Zero. The Z saber did however affect the metal sword. After passing through the Z saber Zaraki's sword turned a burning orange, glowing with a deadly heat.

The captain appeared a bit put out by Zero's statement and frowned. He did not however let up and continued to swing his blade at Zero. The zanpakuto rapidly cooled with the rushing of air and was returning to its normal color. Except for a few black marks.

Zero dodged a couple more swings and found himself rolling along the ground awfully close to where the battle had began. With his impressive eye for his surroundings Zero spotted the zanpakuto that he'd carelessly discarded earlier in his fit to get _his_ sword back. The blond wasted no time adjusting his path to intercept the discarded katana. After dodging another swing of Zaraki's sword he rolled over the sword and scooped it up with his right hand. Then he assumed a defensive stance beta with the zanpakuto parallel to the ground and the Z saber perpendicular to it.

"Very impressive Zero!" Howled Zaraki with delight. "Does this mean you'll stop running?!" Kenpachi brought his sword down on Zero.

"Indeed!" Yelled Zero as he blocked Kenpachi's sword with the zanpakuto and retaliated with his Z saber. Zero felt his saber connect with flesh once again this time slicing the captain fully across the chest. However at the same time captain Zaraki's immense strength over powered him and Zero felt the captain's jagged zanpakuto bite into his chest and shoulder.

"Shit!" cursed Zero. _This is going to be a very bloody fight._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hold still Zero Light." Ordered a sweet but stern voice.

"GOD _Dammit!!!_" swore Zero. "Careful woman! That stings like hell!" Zero squirmed as a lady with silvery hair and kind eyes attempted to hold him still and treat his wounds simultaneously.

"If you'd let us give you the pain killer it wouldn't hurt so bad." Insisted the reaper.

"No!" Zero howled as the reaper pulled a chunk of wood out of one of Zero's many wounds. "AAAaa! N-no pain killers! F**k! If I'm dead why does this hurt so frick'n bad! OUCH!"

"Don't be such a baby." Said the reaper. "And just because you are dead does not mean your soul can't feel pain." The reaper pulled out another piece of wood. "Next time I don't recommend bringing your_ epic_ battle into the woods."

"Tell me something I- AAAAAAaaaaaaoooooo!! -Didn't already figure oUUUTTT! BE _CAREFUL! That's tender!"_

"I'm sorry but I have to get all this debris out of the wound or it'll heal into the flesh when I use the healing kido on you." She pulled out a shard of rock this time.

"You could at least tell me yoAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! Name!" Said Zero. "That way I can thank you properly later. When this doesn't Ack! -hurt so bad."

"Isane Kotetsu." Smiled the reaper. "Captain of squad 4. And its my pleasure to be torturing you like this. Now hold still this one is gonna hurt pretty bad."

"Right. Like it doesn't hurt like hell in the first AAaaaaagggghhhhhaaaaa!"

* * *

Zero woke up several hours later with a massive head ache. After sitting up the blond took a moment to open his eyes and get a good look at his surroundings. He quickly noted that he was wearing a yukata and that he was lying in a typical medical style bed that smelled sweet and clean. His memory rushed back to him quickly and the former reploid lifted the sheets and pulled back his yukata in order to inspect his body. It was amazing. Where there had been serious bleeding wounds before there was now perfectly healthy normal flesh. Not a single wound remained... well except for two particularly deep wounds that he'd acquired. Those still had bandages.

_I can't believe I lost..._

Although Zero had fought fiercely against the infamous captain Zaraki the battle had ended shortly after they entered the woods that had been on the outskirts of the training ground. Kenpachi had managed to explode a couple of trees getting shards of wood stuck in both of them and the battle had officially ended when Zero hit a rock with his Z saber and knocked himself unconscious from the massive explosion. He'd managed to gain consciousness again as he was being transported to the squad 4 division and heard that captain Zaraki was impressed with his fighting ability. Apparently Zero had wounded him pretty good.

But in the end Zero had been the one to get knocked unconscious and that had ended their epic battle. The good news was that Zero was now allowed to keep his Z saber. This made the blond immensely happy.

With that Zero mad an attempt to pull himself out of the bed. The attempt elicited a series of sharp pains and muscle protested. The blond ignored these and successfully got his feet on the floor. Then he rose to a stand and proceeded to stretch out his tired limbs.

"You recovered much more quickly than I'd expected."

Zero whipped his head around and quickly spotted the reaper from earlier by the door. "Nice to see you again too." He grumbled. Zero continued stretching his muscles. Trying to work out the pain and sore.

"It's strange. How can you fight on terms with captain Zaraki and not have _any_ spiritual pressure?"

"I dunno. As I told them before, I excel at combat." Zero turned to Isane. "Now when do I get my body suit back?"

"I'm very sorry but your clothes were destroyed during your fight and we had to give you a new uniform. unfortunately we don't have anything like the body suit you were wearing prior."

"So I have nothing salvageable of my old clothes."

"No, but we sent a sample to research and development and they are currently trying to re-create your suit."

"Peachy-aa!" Zero winced in pain as he found a cramp in his neck. He tried to work it out but the pain was sharp and made him yelp in discomfort. He suddenly felt soft cool hands on his neck and glanced to the side to see Isane smiling at him.

"I can help you with that." She offered. A slight blushed tinged her cheeks as she said it.

"That would be wonderful." Zero breathed. For the first time he realized just how beautiful she was. "I'd really appreciate it."

He felt her talented hands go to work on his neck and shoulder muscles. Each hand working all the cramps and soreness out of him. He marveled at how soft her hands were and how nicely they felt. Subsequently he let out a noise of contentment and Isane giggled at him.

"Zero!" The door to the room was thrust open and Renji came in. "Zero! I heard you got requested to join squad 11!" When Renji stopped talking he finally noticed what was happening in front of him and coughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've barged in like that. Excuse me if I'm interrupting something." Renji tried to retreat out the door. "You guys should get a room."

"This is a room!" Sniped Zero as he readjusted his yukata to cover his shoulders again. "And its not like we were doing anything. She was massaging my shoulders. Massage." He finished slowly as if talking to a child.

Isane sported a blush and interjected. "Hanataro is coming to bring you your new shihakusho. You have my permission to leave after you get that." Isane then walked past Renji and left the room. Renji and Zero watched her go then the red head turned back to the blond. He smirked smugly.

"Whats with that face?"

"I think you like her."

"I do not." defended Zero. "Where's this Hanataro guy with my clothes?"

At that moment yelling broke out in the room next door.

"What do you mean you're drafting him, captain Zaraki?" Yelled a voice Zero didn't recognize.

"Woah." Said Renji. "Captain Soifon sounds pissed."

"Like I said sixth division said they weren't interested in him so I sent in a request to have him integrated into my division." Came Kenpachi's deep voiced reply.

"You already have enough fool-headed morons in your squad! Someone with his ability and talent belongs in squad 2!" Replied Soifon. "His lack of spiritual pressure could come in handy on stealth missions. That man is untraceable!"

"Too bad. I got him first." Kenpachi retaliated.

There was a sudden crashing sound from the room followed by cursing and more yelling.

Renji smirked at Zero. "Kenpachi is in the room next door. You got him pretty good. Sounds to me like you're kinda popular now."

"Swell." said Zero. "Where's my clothes?"

As if on cue. A small black haired reaper entered the room with a nervous expression on his features. "This is the r-room of Z-zero Light, right?" He asked in a trembling voice. He had a bundle of black robes in his arms.

"Are you Hanataro?" Asked Zero.

"Y-yes sir." answered the timid little reaper.

Zero gritted his teeth. "Don't address me as sir. Call me Zero." He instructed as he took the clothes from the reaper.

"um.. Sure!"

"What's say we get out of here." suggested Renji as more crashing and yelling came from next door. "Rangiku's invited us for some drinks at a local bar. Want to come?"

"Sure." said zero as he slipped the shihakusho over his yukata. He stared blankly at his sash, trying to remember how the one creepy happy eyebrowed reaper did it. He finally gave up and just knotted it oddly.

Renji snorted in mirth but said nothing about it. "You can come to Hanataro."

The little reaper looked up at Renji in surprise. "that's kind of you lieutenant Abarai to invite me. but I really couldn't come. I'm really busy." Hanataro glanced around. "You know lots of people to heal." The little reaper left in a hurry before Renji could say anything back.

"That's funny. I thought today was slow in squad 4." Renji scratched the back of his head.

"I believe," said Zero ponding Renji on the back. "that your date offer just got rejected."

"_That _was not even funny, Zero." Growled Renji. "C'mon Rangiku expected us five minutes ago." Renji dragged the blond out of the room.

* * *

So this chapter included an interaction between Zero and Isane. Please tell me what you think. If you couldn't tell before all the squad's have been sort of re-arranged as this story is post-Aizen. In case you are wondering Unohana is now head captain and cap'n Yamamoto is now one of the central 46. :) Please R&R. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you do.

* * *

Saij Spellhart says thanks!


	4. Getting a Buzz For the First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Megaman X or any of its characters. I'm not that fortunate.

**Chapter four of my crossover. Sorry this took so long. I still like the reader's opinion on who I should have Zero develop a relationship with. So please let me know. So anyway, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC and they most likely are but I tend to try and make stories humorous and it's hard to do that without exaggerating a little.**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Summary: Zero from Megaman X series dies and wakes up in the Soul Society. Upon his arrival Rukia and Shuhei arrest him in order to determine whether he is a threat or not. After careful consideration the central 46 decides Zero is non-threatening and makes preparations to adapt the former reploid into the ranks of the 13 court guard squads. Meanwhile Zero tries to figure out what the hell he's got himself mixed up in.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting a Buzz For the First Time

After much dragging and lots of walking, Renji and Zero finally made it to the bar that Rangiku had told them to meet at. The bar itself was lively and the noisy chatter of people could be heard even from outside. The windows of the bar were lit with a comfortable glow of light but the building was older looking. Again Zero couldn't quite place the time period. But it was definitely Japanese. Paper lanterns hung over the walkway leading to the entrance, and served to enhance welcoming feeling. Each paper lantern had a different design and a different color. Zero pondered, wondering who took the time to intricately design paper lanterns like that. In his world such objects were mass produced and not individual.

"You know it's much more fun inside." said Renji. He elbowed Zero and chuckled leading the way inside the bar.

Inside was indeed much more exciting. Bar patrons were everywhere, sitting in tables and lining the bar. Most of the patrons were soul reapers judging by their uniforms. But there was still a scattering of folk dressed in clothes that were Japanese themed but of an unknown era to Zero. Some of the outfits were quite colorful, and the patterns on them very intricate.

Zero didn't have that much time to study the clothing styles as a busty strawberry blond suddenly obstructed his view. Zero brought his eyes up and made eye contact with her, giving her a flirty smile. She returned it including a giggle.

"You're even cuter up close." She said leaning in to get a better look at the blond. Subsequently this exposed more of her already quite visible cleavage. Zero used most of his will power to avoid looking where his eyes wanted.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced." Said Zero conversationally.

"Actually we were." she corrected. "Shuhei introduced us, but we can do this again if you like. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenent of squad 10. Care for some sake?"

"Right..." Said Zero sheepishly. "Sorry, Zero Light, And I'd love some." Zero glanced around and picked Shuhei out of a group of reapers. He also noticed Renji had joined that group too.

"C'mon, the groups over there." Matsumoto grabbed Zero's wrist and dragged him over to the group where Shuhei and Renji were. Shuhei greeted Zero with a smile as they approached. The spiky black haired reaper looked a little wasted already. Zero soon figured out why as he noticed that Shuhei was having a drinking contest with the bald reaper named Ikkaku. Yumichika was cheering Ikkaku on with much mirth, while Renji seemed to be rooting for Shuhei. "Don't mind the boys. They tend to get overly rowdy." explained Rangiku. The other bar patrons didn't seem to mind the group of noisy reapers. Zero deduced that this was probably normal for the others. Most likely they came here often, which was not surprising given the friendly atmosphere.

"Like you don't, Matsumoto?" countered Renji. "You're almost worse than all of us."

Rangiku shot the red head a pouty look, then gestured to Zero. "Hey boys, look who Renji brought."

Shuhei looked from Renji to Zero with a slightly drunk look. "Good for you Renji, 'bout time you gave up on Rukia." He slapped the table a few times, then downed another shot.

Renji slapped Shuhei in the back of the head before crossing his arms. "I don't need any comments like that from you too!" he snarled. "And I'm not still drooling over Rukia."

"Sure sure." teased Yumichika. "By the way, has anybody seen the little Kuchiki? I thought someone invited her."

"I did." said Matsumoto. "She's late"

"No doubt she got brother blocked, you know with Zero being here and all." said Renji. He gave Zero a shove, and the blond gave him a glare.

"What did you do?" asked Matsumoto. She was suddenly excited at the possibility of juicy gossip.

"Blondie here decided to make an inappropriate comment about Rukia in front of the my Captain."

Everybody turned and fixed Zero with an astonished stare.

"So I take it the captains aren't too big on drinking?" asked Zero in an attempt to change the subject. "And am I paying for my own sake? because I'm broke."

"Your sake is on me." informed Matsumoto. "And no the Captains usually don't drink with us." She pulled a bottle of sake out of the front of her shihakusho and popped the top of it. Then she proceeded to pour Zero a glass. Zero had to do a double take. _Where in the HELL does she keep that?_

Matsumoto finished pouring his glass and handed it to him. He gave her a nod of thanks and took a sip wincing slightly from the taste. Zero pulled back slightly and studied the drink.

"You'd think he's never drank alcohol before." laughed Renji.

"Actually I haven't." Said Zero. "I was a reploid. We had no need of drinking or even eating. This is actually all very new to me." Zero took another sip of the sake, this time he was prepared for the bite. He began sipping the drink slowly while the other reapers just gave him stares.

Shuhei downed another shot, putting him in the lead. Everyone stared at Ikakku expectantly. The bald reaper just grinned and poured himself another shot, he was a little tipsy himself and it showed as he spilled some of the sake on the table. The group laughed, and assumed that Ikkaku was more drunk than tipsy when he took a shot of sake from the bottle instead of the shot glass he just poured.

Zero's laughter cut off when he noticed a familiar white haired boy enter the bar. The boy looked around until he spotted Zero and the other reapers in the corner. His expression was sour and slightly irritated, but he approached the group anyway. Yumichika was the second person to notice him and quickly poked Matsumoto in the side. The lieutenent turned around just in time to face her captain.

"Captain!" squealed Rangiku, "You came! I didn't think you'd show up. Can I pour you a drink?" Matsumoto didn't even wait for him to reply and instead poured a shot of sake and handed it to Hitsugaya. The young captain accepted it all the while glancing around with a scowl on his features.

"Isn't he a little too young to drink?" asked Zero out of plain curiosity.

Renji slapped his forehead and proceeded to clap a hand over Zero's mouth. "Excuse him Captain Hitsugaya, he didn't mean anything by it," Renji apologized before whispering harshly in Zero's ear, "We may look young, but we a actually hundreds of years old, human rules don't apply to us."

"It's alright Abarai. I'll let that slide." Hitsugaya downed his shot and poured himself another one.

"Is something amiss captain?" asked Matsumoto, she was aware that her captain was not normally much of a drinker and it was odd that he would come and drink with them.

Her captain downed two more shots before staring at the table and muttering, "Her mental state is still suffering."

Matsumoto knew who he was talking about immediately. Momo was still suffering from the mental trauma of her beloved Aizen's betrayal. She was kind of off and on. Sometimes she would be just fine and things would be looking up, and then sometimes she would just go berserk and freak out, and then things would get bad. Of late it's been the crazy downward spiral. Rangiku figured that Momo had probably yelled at Hitsugaya or something. That would explain his bad mood.

"Cheer up captain, we have us a mission in a couple of days, It'll be nice to go to the world of the living, it'll be a change of scenery." Matsumoto patted him on the back in a meager attempt to cheer him up. Hitsugaya ignored her and instead downed another shot of sake.

"Damn!" joked Shuhei, "b'fore too long Captain Hitsugaya'll be catch'n up to us." The group chuckled at this as they waited for Shuhei to drink his shot. Both Ikkaku and Shuhei were getting really wasted, they already wreaked of alcohol and they were gripping the table in attempts to stay upright.

"Mission?" inquired Zero. "You guys have a mission to the world of the living?"

"Yeah," Rangiku explained. "There was a strange explosion in one of the districts in Tokyo. So the Captain and I are going to investigate."

"Amazing how you conveniently leave out the fact that we are assisting in this mission as well." Grumbled Yumichika. he gestured to Ikakku when he said "we".

"Okay, so they are coming to, but it's not like it matters all that much." Matsumoto waved them off.

"Sorry I'm late." Rukia joined the other reapers at their table and picked up a shot of sake. She followed suit with the other reapers and downed it. Shuhei gave Rukia a dirty look as he snatched his shot glass out of her hand and poured himself another shot. "Oops sorry. Shit! Captain Hitsugaya! What a surprise!" Rukia seemed to notice him for the first time. She leaned towards Renji and hissed, "what is he doing here?"

Renji whispered into her ear, "He's having Momo problems." Rukia nodded knowingly at the explanation. Her features sported a sympathetic expression momentarily. She even watched the captain for a few minuted but he seemed to be off in his own little world. So she turned her attention to Zero instead. He smiled at her in a flirtatious way but she just glared at him.

"What did you do?" She implored. "My brother _hates _you!"

Zero's smile dissipated and he twirled a finger around in his glass of sake. "I passed my tests."

Rukia just glowered at him but was unable to acquire the information she wanted as Renji butted in.

"Guys, wow, we have quite a group here don't we?" Abarai let out a pleased laugh, but he did a terrible job at masking his uneasiness. "Why don't we do something memorable? Like make Zero pass some initiation rites."

Zero spat sake all over the table and some of it got on Shuhei but he was so wasted he didn't even notice. Zero's eyes were wide and startled as he fixed a horrified look on Renji; wiping his mouth in the process. "What?"

"That sounds like a swell idea!" chimed Shuhei. He fell out of his seat in the process, but not before slamming his shot glass on the table. Shuhei tried to get up off the floor but his attempts were quite sad. Ikkaku just burst out laughing, but Yumichika looked genuinely pleased with Renji's proposition.

Zero blinked quite dumbfounded as several sets of eyes fixed upon him. "Hell no! I'm still hurting from my fight with Zaraki." The blond glanced around for help but his only avenue was currently drowning his misery via large quantities of alcohol. And it was apparently working because Hitsugaya's mood was already changing.

"Be a man, Zero." Renji pounded him on the back. "it's not like you're gonna have to fight anybody." Abarai looked around at the rest of the group. "Has anybody got any ideas on what we can have him do?"

Shuhei just shrugged oddly from the floor. Rukia had taken his chair when he'd fallen out of it earlier. Ikkaku just took another shot putting him ahead of Shuhei. Yumichika proposed an idea though. "Why don't we make him wear girl's clothes for the night?"

"That's not nearly exciting enough." said Matsumoto. "He's basically invisible due to being without spiritual pressure... Why don't we make him sneak in somewhere?"

Everyone seemed to be considering this for awhile until captain Hitsugaya finally came up with an idea startling the rest of them. "He should sneak into the Kuchiki mansion and screw with Captain Kuchiki's tea." The white haired captain drank another shot. His eyes were already looking quite unfocused. His suggestion wasn't a bad idea, in fact it was good, but the fact that it came from _Captain Hitsugaya_ was startling.

"That's a brilliant idea!" squealed Matsumoto. "What should he do with the tea?" The others at the table began discussing plans and ideas avidly. Even Rukia joined in despite it being her older brother that they were screwing with. As ideas flew Zero sank lower and lower in his seat and wished that it would have been as simple as wearing girl's clothes.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than normal, sorry about that. Anyway another friendly reminder to give me your opinions on who you would like Zero paired with. And I'm going to pair him with somebody so suggesting that Zero should stay single isn't helpful. Not to mention I set out writing this story because I wanted to pair Zero with somebody. Ironic no that I was listening to the Gay Bar song while writing this chapter? For those of you who have asked, I am going to include other characters from the Megaman X world. So it won't be just Zero, but sadly X won't be one of them, and if I do include him he won't play any big role.

Please review! :D I have Bleach and Megaman X fanart on Deviantart if anyone is interested. I also draw Final Fantasy fanart! here is the link, Just remove the spaces. h t t p : / / s a i j - s p e l l h a r t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

Saij Spellhart says thanks!


End file.
